Full moon
by gully88
Summary: Werewolfs are out & full moon is coming. The Alpha male, leader of the pack is searching for his mate. Anyone that comes between his way to get what is his, Will suffer an horrid death. Never anger the Alpha. They be the last thing you see. ON HOLD
1. WereWolfs & Full moon's

Full Moon

By

Gully88

Chapter 1

Every full moon, a beast walks into the night, hunting for prey - blood. They are intelligent and fast. Their strengths are the least of your fears. They change when they want. But mostly what you should fear is

during the day they walks with us

in human-form

Part man & Part beast

You wouldn't be able to tell its a werewolf.

oh no

You might of them in line waiting to pay its coffee. You might of seen them on the bus. Might of even sat next to you. You might seen them in a club with your friends. Might even been dancing with you girls.

No you couldnt tell

But that is what makes them pleased with themselves

and furthermore

They can seduce anyone

and that is what makes it so deadly to encounter on such a beast

Now . .

The alpha male of the pack, is something you should fear and never underestimate.

They are smart, fast like anyother wolf

but

it can sense your fear, it knows what your thinking. He can hear your thoughts were you think your alone

no one is safe

It is said that the alpha male has only one mate. When he has found her, he will seduce her and bond with her. Once she is bonded to him,

she is his forever more

She would then be turned into a wolf herself. The alpha will teach her to hunt for food and change her form.

The alpha males are very protected of their own mate. If you hug them or shake hands with their mate. Jealousy is so overwhelmed. That they would die. But only to males. If females, he wouldn't be intimidated

In New york city,deaths have occure. Always found after a full moon. No one knows who that person is for what is left pf them is bones and blood. No one can sleep for fear of the 'Murderer'. No one walks alone in the parks or anywhere on their own

But there is always someone who is out and then stalked and killed

When men are hunted by the beasts, they die in agony at being ate alive.

Women however are seduced by them. Werewolf's have an sexual appetite. Even if they have their own bitches, they crave for their meals on females. They seduce them , fuck them and then eat them

The rules

1. Never under any circumstances let them in your house. Never let a stranger into you own home. It doesn't matter who else is in the house with you. They be dead too

2. Never anger or intimidate them

3. Never be intimate with someone you just met in a bar

There is pack of werewolf's in New york city and the full moon will be up soon.

where will you be?


	2. Jodie Reynolds aka Josie

Full Moon

By

Gully88

* * *

**_Warning_**

**_this is rated M for a reason. Their is discription _****_dark themes in this story. _**

**_Please do not read if you can not handle grusome themes._**

**_If you do read then read and i just say_**

**_''I told you so''_**

* * *

Chapter 1

The music was pumping loud and hard. Everyone voice can be heard. The laughter and the crying was going on. A young girl just walked into a new club ,that has been opened . It was like a dark and Gothic scene, also with a calm and sexy atmosphere.

A girl named Josie Reynolds has just moved here from England. She was snobby and a total bitch. She looked around in total confidence. She looked around and saw how everything looked sexual. The dances was erotic as couples touched and felt one another. She breathed in softly and went to the bar.

She sat on a stool and waited.

She looked around and smiled. She knew that this was going to be a good night. She looked at all the males in the bar and saw loads of gorgeous men. Most of them were eyeing her up and she felt giddily at being looked at.

The bartender came to her and had a very predatory grin

''Hey there beautiful. I guess your new here huh?'', he said

It made Josie shiver, at the way he said it to her

''Yes, I am. Can i please have vodka shot and a jack Daniels please?'', she said suddenly nervously

''Of course, babe'', he walked away and did her drinks. Josie just looked around and waited.

She made side way glances at the bartender and he was extremely gorgeous. He could melt her away with a single smile and she been blown away.

He came back with her drinks, ''Here you go Hun. Its on the house'', he smiled

Josie shocked and looked confused and intrigued

He laughed at the way her face change, ''You see him there? ... '', he pointed to a man with midnight eyes. She followed and her eyes widened

He was just to much and so deadly gorgeous. He smiled at her and he made a movement. He picked up his drink and went towards her. She felt nervous and got extremely aroused by the way his body moved.

He sat down beside her and held out his hand to her

''Darien Sheilds. Owner of this club'', he said smoothly

She shivered again at this and placed her tiny hand into his and electricity went up her arm and all over her body.

She gasped and breathed. Her breathing was going quick and she calmed herself down and wet her lips with her pink tongue

''Josie Reyonlds'', she whispered

''New, i guess?'', he said and sipped his drink

''Y ... yes. I'm from England'', she said staring into his enchanted eyes

''England? wow its been years since i been there. A little too long. Where abouts in England?'',he asked

''From portsmouth'', she sipped her drink again. Her throat and tongue was so dry. Darien looked at her. She had long brown hair, wearing a red dress. It showed her long, smooth legs and her breasts were big. He did a soft growl at the back of throat, but she never heard it.

''Here with anyone?'', he asked silky

His hand moved to her thigh. Josie closed her eyes and relaxed into the touch.

Thank god she wore a dress tonight, she though to herself

Darien grinned like a cat. He leaned into her and his soft mouth moved to her ear and whispered to softly, it could made her own heart burst out of her chest

''Wanna dance?'', he asked seductively

All she could do was nod her head wildly. He smiled down at her and sat up from the stool. He held his hand out to her, she blushed at this. It made her feel desirable and wanted.

She was never shy around any man that she wanted. She take who ever she wanted.

And she wanted Darien

Alot!

She placed her hand in his and she got up. He was in the lead and tugged at her gentle. As they went onto the dance floor, he place his hands on her waists and she put her arms around his neck. He was tall and was extremely strong

As they looked into eachothers eyes, she felt so enchanted that she moved foward and kissed his hungry lips.

He strongly pulled her even closer and snaked his tongue into her hungry mouth. It was wild and frantic. He had slammed her to the wall, but she felt nothing. Only him.

He moved his hands up her thighs in her dress and touched her in the sacred place. She moaned into his mouth as he touched her more and more, only were a lover or husband would allowed to touch.

Josie just got lost into his touches, caresses, kisses and movements. She felt so hot, so very hot that she needed cold air. Then she gasps loudly, as he had thrusted into her hard. She moaned when he moved within her.

She didn't care where she was, she just wanted to be in his arms and make love to all night. She didn't care who witnessed this intimate act. She wanted him. She needed him. He filled her empty part in her body

She loudly screamed and everyone just ignored her. They laughed at her through the music.

His thrusts were becoming so very painfully. She moaned for him to slow down for she was hurting. He just grunted and moved even more hard and fast. She started to panic as she was hurting pretty badly. Then she felt something run down her leg. She froze and moaned and panic. He was moving really hard and she started was slamming her fists on his chest, so to get him to stop and leave her be.

He stopped and breathed in deeply at her scent. He breathed normally while she was panting frantically

He whispered in her ear, ''Lets play a game shall we?''

''What! no get off me now'', she angrily and tears were all down her face

He saw her crying and he just licked her tears, with his eyes closed. He still wouldn't let her go. He still had her pinned against the wall and he was still within her. She started to struggle hard.

But he was stronger.

''Get off me!!'', she screamed. Darien just laughed. He bored with this plaything. He dropped her down on the floor and she moaned in pain. She looked down and saw blood against the inside of her leg. She looked up around the club.

But no one was there

She started to panic and was so confused,

Where did everyone go?

''They left their king alone, my dear'', a voice said with a deadly tone towards it.

She looked up at him and froze. She started to breath frantically

his eyes

they were dark blue

now There ...

yellow!

''Whats ... going ... on?'', she said nervously. Fear was rising into her stomach

''As i said, we going to play a little game'', he said chillingly

''A game ... what ... kind of ... game?'', she said fearfully

All she wanted to do was go home and wash herself off, climb into bed and cry and cry and shut the whole damn world out. But she knew that she was trapped. Being ... hunted by a man ... no ... a beast!

''I am not a beast my dear. I am a Werewolf. King and Lord of the WereWolfs'', he grinned evily

''This is a joke right?'', she said , thinking this so ridiculous.

Werewolf, she though

no such thing god damn it!

''Don't believe in Werewolf's do we? alright i prove it ...'', she froze, her blood cold as ice

''What?'', she whispered fearfully

''Iprove it. But first i shall tell you the rules. If you can make it out alive in this place, you live. If not then ... me and my pact are very hungry and you are food'', he spat out at her

She cried and cried

Then everyone that she had saw in the club, came out from their hiding's. She froze as they all surrounded her. She was shaking badly

They all had evil grins on their faces and an evil glint in their yellow eyes.

She looked back at Darien who stood their all cool. He stripped off his shirt and clothes. He was naked and stood proud and tall in all his glories. She saw then everyone surrounding them , all had dropped to the floor

It was a sign of respect to their king

Their he started to change. He shrieked first, hair grow all over his body, his nose came out and his strong tail came out from his buttocks.

Josie screamed and went to look away and run, but then she saw that everyone that was around them were all now Wolfs. Black, grey, white, brown and mixture of the colours. She turned quickly and all she saw was a massive black wolf jump in the air and on top of her.

He bit her neck firecly and all blood came out fast. He ripped her stomach open and got to her insides. It ate her liver and her kidneys. He licked the blood up and stuck his face in the air and a let out a howl

She was still alive. Still crying and screaming in agony. Her heart was still beating wildly. She couldn't move as she was bleeding to death

She saw the massive black wolf step back and then from the corner of her eyes she saw a white wolf and a grey wolf stepping towards her. Slowly. She screamed for help and then all the rest of the pack leaped into the air on all came down on her. They were fighting for the best parts of their food

Darien had changed from his form and watched with a chilling smile


	3. Obsession of the Alpha male & Female

Full Moon

By

Gully88

* * *

Chapter 2

''Serena! get your lazy ass out of bed!'', A voice shouted from down stairs

Serena opened her baby blue eyes and groaned loudly. She pulled her pillow from under her sunshine hair and over her head and closed her eyes, to go back to sleep.

Serena Johnson was not a morning person, She loved her sleep, she loved being in a dreamworld. Instead of her reality, of a boring life that she had.

A door was then open and a person barged in

''Serena, get out of bed you be late for work!'', said a girl called Molly

Molly is Serena roommate and childhood friend. They met when they were 5, went to the same schools, graduated together.

Serena eyes shot open and she screamed into her pillow.Serena hated her job because all the men always flirt with her, check her out and all. Molly just winced from that and closed her eyes. Even though she thought it pretty amusing

'' Shit!!'', Serena got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom and cleaned. She showered, dress, ate a slice of toast and drank her coffee

Serena waved a taxi down and a cab came. She jumped in a sighed happily for just sitting down and relaxing before she entered HELL!

''Sheilds Inc please'', She said

Cab driver only nodded his head and drove.

She had a important meeting with someone called, Miss Beryl Hopkins.

She was partners with Mr Darien Sheilds

Serena head about Darien Sheilds. Had has about 20 odd clubs in new york and at least 3 of them were always in the papers. Darien was a multimillionaire and a bachelor. He was handsome.

The sheilds Inc was a powerful company that designed Technology.

Well update it to this time of Perri. Serena always though on the subject. But it was nothing buggy to her really. She couldn't give a rat ass at what kind of technology she used, as long as it was damn helpful

Anyhow Sheilds Inc was given to Darien when he was 22. He was now 28 and Serena had only just turned 21.

How did Serena know this about the man she never met?

Well he is ALWAYS in the damn papers, magazines and TVs. But somehow when she saw him in the papers she felt drawn to him in a very weird way. She couldn't explain. She always felt weird with everyone around her.

Serena sighed.

She was so nervous for this meeting. She just crossed her fingers that everything would go great.

''Your Highness, the papers are here for you to be signed'', said a man looking at his king.

They were in Darien's massive office. He had a massive window looking over at the small houses, park and lake. He spun his chair around and looked arrogant and terrifying to the man. He borough his papers to him and placed them on his desk

Darien signed the papers and was once again left in his office. He turned his chair and looked out the window and looked at the view

''Where are you, my mate?'', he said deeply

He wanted his mate and now! He was not a patient man and he could feel her close by. He wanted her now before anyone could clam her for themselves. He felt anger rise in him and heated jealous about thinking about another mans hands on his property. He got a shot of electricity shoot through him and he quickly got out of his chair.

She was in the building. He could feel her. He went to the elevator that was used by himself only and went to the desk. Everyone greeted him, but he ignored them. He looked around and sniffed the air. She went to the elevator's with the others. He followed the trail. He got off 60 floor and went out.

People who were at workknew him, obviously. He smiled at them and it made them nervous. He went to Beryl's office.

''Do you have the designs for the technology devices i had asked for?'', said a beautiful redhead women

''Yes here you go Miss'', Serena said and stood up with the design plates for her. Beryl looked at them and smiled, they were design of art.

Suddenly the door was swung open and Beryl angered by no arrive that she knew off looked up and glared and then her face expression changed.

''Sir'', she greeted him

''Beryl'', he greeted cooly

Serena looked at him. She was nervously sitting in her chair and wanted the world to swallow her up. Darien turned to her and she gave a small smile to him. He smiled back

''If i had known of your arriva, i would of been more prepared for you'', Beryl said

''Darien went to her desk and looked at Serena plates of design and he was amazed at the talent of the design. Beryl quickly gt out of her chair, but Darien his hand out to stop her. He turned backto Serena who had been quiet

He held his hand out and smiled

''Darien Sheilds'', he said smoothly

Serena placed her hand in his. Darien smiled bigger. He felt a strong pull tp her and her scent was erotic. He knew who she was

She was his .

his property .

His mate .

His wife

His queen .

''Serena Johnson, sir'', she said

''Please call me Darien. Lets take this meeting to my office. Shall we'', he said and went towards the door and Serena got her bag and followed him to the door wh held it open for her

They went to an Elevator that said D. Sheilds on the top of the elevator

They went up to his office and he motioned her to sit down

She sat down and waited. Even more nervous then she was with Miss Beryl. Beryl was of course abit snobby for her taste of people who she knew sh get along with. Darien was even more intimidating

Darien sat down and looked at the designs and back at her. She felt drawn to him.

''How long have you been an Artist, Miss Johnson?'', he asked

''About 2 years. I went to university to study Design technology'', she spoke

Darien looked her over. She wore black trousers that showed her figue. A white blouse, her hair down and a necklace. She was stunning to his eyes. He smiled predatory.

''These are really good. I like them alot. I would look to discus your future here at Sheilds Inc. That is if you wish to?'', he said

Serena shocked looked at him in awe

''Umm. To be honest sir ...'', she go broke off by Darien

''Darien please. It makes me feel old'', he smiled. Serena smiled back and nodded

''Darien. This is not really my dream job. Im looking for something abit different to be honest. I am just raising enough money for myself to travel. And it wouldn't be fair to you it i to quit the job that you have offered me'', she apologise politely

Darien nodded at her and understood

''Dinner tonight with me?'', Darien said

He used his mind to control her for her to agree. Serena stared and nodded her head

''Good. Shall pick up up at 8.00. Give me your address please'', he said. Serena nodded numbly. She got her pen out and wrote it down. She got up and went to him and held it out. Darien made sure that he brushed his fingers against her.

Serena moaned at the contact in her throat very quietly. Darien picked it up by his fantastic hearing. He grinned to himself

Seduction was a beautiful thing to him and he enjoyed it

''Thank you. Dress up nice and make sure your beautiful and delicious'', he purred out at her

Serena nodded and went to the door and once she made it outside of the building. She came back to her senses. She gasped at what had happened. She had no control over herself. She groaned loudly.

* * *

''Your what!'', Molly said loudly and extremely shocked

Serena sighed, ''I said ...'', she got cut off

''I heard what you said. And i repeat, WHAT!'', Molly said loudly

''Look he asked me and i didn't say yes!'', she explained

''You didnt even say no did you?'', she said sarcastically

''I couldn't. For some how. I wanted to but i couldn't for i was ... in a haze ... or even ..., i dont know i just couldnt. I know what kind of man he is. He just tries and gets into your pants and leaves'', she said

Molly rolls her eyes.

Molly didn't trust a man like Darien. He was user, that's for sure. He has money, power and looks and can do what the hell they wanted. He miss used people and she didn't want her friend to be disappointed

''I say you ring him and cancel before you get heart broken'', Molly said

Serena sighed

''Molly its just date. Nothing less and certainly nothing more. I be fine. I know what kind of man he is and to be honest, im not liking it either so just calm down and help me decide what to wear'', Serena turned to her wardrobe and looked for a outfit for her date

Molly sighed and helped her pick her outfit

She chose a skirt, black hells and a an aqua top that showed her figue. The top was strapless and it made her beautiful even more. Her hair was up in curls and had make up on to make her feautures stand out. She looked in the mirror andwas nodding in approval

The door knocked and she closed her eyes and put confidence in her stomach.

Molly answered the door and saw Darien himself hold a bunch of Roses in his hands. He smiled seductively

''Hello, Im Darien Sheilds. Im here to pick up Serena'', he said polietly

Molly nodded her head and let him inside. He picked one rose out of the bunch and gave her a red rose. Molly excepted it and thanked him. She went to the kitchen and dropped the rose into the bin.

Serena walked down the stairs and Darien watched her movements. he was beautiful and a temptress of the way she moved her hips.

''My, you look stunning. These roses are so not Stunning to you my dear'', he said

Serena shivered from the voice and gave a smile for thanks

Darien handed her the roses, and she gladly excepted them. She handed them to molly who rolled her eyes at what Darien had just said and she could just laugh out loud

Molly went to put them in a vase and placed them on the side of the kitchen.

''Are you ready my dear?'',he asked as he held his arm out to her. Serena took it

''Indeed i am'', she smiled at him. He nodded

''Bye Molly i wont be back late'', Serena called out

''Bye Serena, and take care'', she cautioned

''Oh don't worry, Molly. he be back in one piece. I assure you'', he winked at Molly and she just growled

Darien sensed her hatred to him and he didn't care. She had thought in her head that he was a bastard and couldnt wait for him to leave. But he just though to himself

'I sort you out later bitch'

Darien and Serena left and walked to the black limo

Apparently Darien had made her meal, well his Servants where making them their dinner at his house. He had plans tonight to make her his forever.

Serena just smiled as she got in the limo and was looking around curiously like a child excited about Christmas. Darien asked if this was her first time in a limo and she said she had never been in one.

He though to himself

'You get everything you want, desire and crave for'

As they arrived at Darien Mansion, Serena just looked shocked at how massive it was. Darien chuckled at this and led her in his house

''First time in a mansion as well?'', he said amusingly

''Yes and i have to say this is beautiful. I wish i have one, one day when i settle down and all and have enough money to pay for'', she blushed

''How about a tour?'', he whispered in her ear as she looked at a very Gothic painting.

It had two Wolf in the woods. In the background it had a large cabin. The two wolfs looked like it was howling and the moon also in the background was large and the light of it hit the trees and the mountains. It was beautiful

Serena noticed wolfs in mot paintings

''Got a thing for wolfs? these paintings have mostly wolfs in them. But this one is really something'', Serena said

''Actually they are Werewolf's. They are my ... obsession'', he said while looking at painting she liked

''Why i that?'', she wondered

''Its because, there is only one leader and if one of the packs want to be leader, they have to fight. If the one that challenges the leader loses, hurt badly. He is killed. But if he wins, he kills the leader and takes his place. You know what the leader of the wolf is called?'', he looked at her and wondered if she knew. Well everyone knew

''The alpha male'', she said

''Yes, that's right. The Alpha male has to be strong and cunning. He has to rule so that his pack to stay alive'', he said

''And the Alpha female?'', she said as she looked at him

''The Alpha female, is mate for life to the Alpha'', he said and grinned. Serena shivered

''And what does the Female do, if the Alpha male leads?'', she asked but she had a clue at what the answer was

''The Alpha female doesn't rule. She basically pleases her mate. She can please him with anything. Like; caring for the other pups, listens to orders by her mate, bores him pups, obedient and well ... intimacy with him and willing to do anything that pleases him'', he said and chuckled

Serena was red all over her face

''To me ... that sounds like a slave. If they are mates then how come they are not equals?'', she asked

''No she is not like a slave. She has respect with the pact and her mate. She is also powerful like her mate. But he is more powerful though. If she was equal to him, then she could over throw him as leader. And well like any male that is a huge shot to their egos'', he explained

''Sir, your meal is ready'', said a servant

''Shall we my lady?'', he said to Serena and she smiled and nodded. She place her arm in his and he lead the way

**So what did you think?**

**I am making my chapters this long and all!**

**My other story i am still working on it so you gotta just hang on**

**I am having a blockfor the next chapter to rather **

**if Serena memory should come back when they kiss ;)**

**hope you like**

**Also**

**I do appoligise for my spelling :( and well my grammer is soooo not good**

**so please bear with me.**


	4. 3 nights to go

Full Moon

By

Gully88

**Hey guys**

**I got reviews about my grammar. I check the spelling but i might miss it and my grammar. **

**I know, SUCKS BIG TIME**

**But practice mayes perfect**

Chapter 3

''So, what would you like to talk about?'', Serena asked as they were in his living room.

They were both sat on a black leather sofa. They sat next to each other to get to know each other abit better. They had a bottle of red wine on the table with two glasses next to the bottle

''Well, you said you wanted to travel. Where is it that you like to go?'', Darien asked

''Well, I always wanted to go to Paris. I think everyone wants to go there. I guess the scenery is beautiful'', she blushed

''Yes, the scenery is beautiful. Its been awhile since i went there. The Eiffel tower is just the best really. The view just takes your breath away. Where else?'', he asked

''Italy. Really want to go there. Um ... oh Thailand is on the top of the list and also India and Canada. Always wanted to see cabins surrounded by snow. I saw it in the magazine and it just took my breath away. I guess it be good to go there and have a white christmas'', she said

She leaned over to get her glass of wine and drink it. He eyes were closed as she sipped softly form the glass. Darien watched her. She placed it away from her lips and moved to place it back on the table. And turned to him.He was watching her closely and she felt abit nervous

''So what about you? iguess you been everywhere in the world. What was you favourite place to go?'', she asked him

Darien though about what was the best place he had been.

''I would have to say south America. I traveled around there for about 2 years really, before settling in New York I guess'', he smiled at her

Serena suddenly felt really hot. His gave could look at her soul and read every thought in her mind. She turned away and gazed at a picture opposite them which was Wolfs all together and they were all sleeping under the moonlight sky. She smiled sadly at that. It reminded her as family.

Darien turned to what Serena was smiling sadly at. He turned and saw the picture she looked sadly at. And he turned to see her face. He felt what she was feeling. It was sadness and loneliness.

''Are you OK Serena?'', he asked tenderly

''Yes. Its just , well. That picture reminds me of ... my family'', she whispered sadly, still not taking her eyes off the picture.

''Dont you have family, Serena?'', he asked softly

''No. They were ... in a car crash about 4 years ago. My Mum , Dad and Brother. I guess i really missed them. That picture reminds my of ... family, love, security. Something i haven't felt for years. I'm sorry, you don't want to hear about this'', she apologise quickly

Darien placed his arm around Serena shoulder and brought her to his body and held her closely to him. Serena suddenly felt warm, protected and safe.

Darien held her for about 2 or 3 minutes but it felt like forever for him. He went down to whisper to her ear, he said so softly Serena had to close her eyes from the feelings he stirred into her soul

''Lets dance'' he said

He Moved to the music and placed on a song with no words, just a soft sounds came. He went towards her and held out his hand to her and waited for her to place hers in his

Serena looked at his face and smiled. She placed hers in his and they moved to the middle of the room.He placed his hand on her waist slowly and she laced her hand on his strong shoulder. He held her hand and they moved slowly as the wind through the trees

As Darien looked down at Serena, they stared into each others eyes

Darien leaned down and slowly, Serena closed her eyes. Darien brushed his soft lips on Serena's and Serena melted into him. He held her close to his body. He stroked his tongue against her lips, he demanded her lips apart , so he can taste her sweet, willingly mouth.

Serena hestitated to open her mouth

''Open your mouth'', Darien demanded in his head to hers and she obliged

And she did open her mouth and he forcefully stroked her tongue and she moaned with pleasure. She tasted like cherry's to him and he liked Cherry's indeed. To Serena, he tasted something unknown.

Serena and Darien kissed furiously and passionately. Darien picked her up hurriedly and moved to the stairs where he will take her to the master bedroom. He carried her up to the stairs and down to the corridors that was black. But he knew where to go.

The doors opened on there own, Serena never noticed it, even when they closed slowly on their own. Darien laid her on his bed and was now on top of her soft body. He caressed her body with skillful hands. He kissed her neck softly, that it made Serena have goosebumps all over her. Her body was becoming hot and she started to breath calmly.

Darien looked at her with his beautiful midnight eyes. They stayed like that for a while, till he pealed off her clothes. Serena started shaking. She felt very womanly to Darien and was nervous. His touches could make her go on fire, his kisses could wake the dead.

She was now in her bra and her pants.

''Undress me, Serena'', Darien ordered her in her head, and she did

Serena went up on her knees and she did the buttons almost seductively to Darien. As she finished doing his buttons she peeled away the shirt that was hiding his manly body. Serena took in his body and he had a body that was to be worshipped

He had muscles all over him. He had no fat on him, and she craved for him greedily. She came to his belt and she looked into his eyes while she did it. Darien's arms were around her, stroking her sides. Serena pulled off his belt and unzipped his pants, still holding eyes to the person who has possessed her. She pulled them down and came to his knees.

Darien got off the bed and took them off his ankles, he threw them away to the corner, and he came back on the bed and urged her to lay down. She did as she was told. Darien kissed her over her body and Serena just laid there feeling his touches and kisses

They spent all night making love. The first time slow and calm. The second was rough as hell and her body would be covered with bruises. The third to get to know one another body and the positions they liked and enjoyed. They laid spent in Darien's black, silk covers and he grinned while she slept.

''Soon. Soon you be mine. Your body will crave for mine every minute of the day. There is 3 days till full moon and the bond will be complete. No one will have you. You are mine and will become one of us. Forever'', he whispered into her ear and kissed her forehead.

He got out of bed and changed. He walked out of the house and changed into the beast he really was and went to hunt for his next victim.

In Darien home office stood 4 men. They were his generals and friends.

One was called ,Jedite. But he likes to be called, Jed. He has blond hair and has green eyes and he had hard muscles and is extremely tall. Possible more taller then his leader. He is the husband of Reye, who had become her mate 1 year ago.

The second was called, Nephrite. But likes to be called, Nep. He is the mate of Amy. They have been mates for 2 and half years. He has black hair which is long and ties it behind him. He to tall and strong with Muscles and have brown eyes.

The third is called, Zoisite. Likes to be called, Z. He is mate to Mina. They been mates for 2 and half years as well. He is a red-hair and abit shorter then the rest of the men but he is strong. His eyes are a fiery green

The forth is called,Kunzite. He likes to be called, K. He is the mate of Mina. He is also brother of, Z. He too is strong and tall. Taller then his brother. He has muscles like the rest of them of course. He has silver hair and blue eyes that could freeze you.

Darien depends on them very much and is his right hand mans. He likes at them one to the other

''Jed. I want you to make sure Serena is safe'', he ordered and he nodded

''K. I want you to report to me each day and tell me who she seek's to'', K nodded once with determine eyes

''Z & Nep. I want you to ... sort anything out, that is not to my pleasure'', They both looked at one another and back at Darien

''Like any males who are up close and personal with ,Serena. If so, then bring him to me. OK?'', He demanded

'' Now that i got your jobs and all. Lets meet the women in breakfast shall we?'', Darien stood up and went to the door. They followed him and met the girls waiting for them.

They all sat down and relaxed

''I met Serena and i have to say. She is beautiful Darien. When will we she be turned?'', Reye asked her brother after she had kissed her mate, Jed. Who sat down next to her

Darien smirked at his Sister. She just come right out about anything she wanted to know or even demanded out straight.

''Well my dear sister, i shall say about, 3 days. After out ... events last night. She come to me each night so that she be touched by me. 3 days for us to bond and on the 3rd night i will bite her and ... you know how bonds work my dear. For you have a mate do you not?'', He grinned mischief at her

Reye blushed furiously and back at jed who was grinning evilly at her and Darien.

''3 days. I can hardly wait. Oh she said she had a ... wonderful date'', she blushed

Darien nodded

''Didyou know she leave straight before breakfast?'', Mina asked curiously as she bite into her toast

''I knew she leave fast for she was ind of hypnotised and would hardly remember the events. Until she looks at the bruises that she has'', Darien said

''Was it a rough night?'', Jed said amusingly

''Extremely'', Darien grinned at him and the men all chuckled. The women all blushed. They started eating their toasts and all.

* * *

Serena was running late to her office. She works in a newspaper editing. She sat down on her chair and put her head on her arms and sighed

She was aching all over and she didn't want to move. She started typing up on her computer for all what was going on in the world. She was a news porter and she wanted to finish off before lunch.

As she had finished she sighed happily. She got her things and went to meet molly for lunch. She was going to get an ear ache from hell thats what she was going to get.

She sat in her chair and waited for Molly to arrive. There she arrived and she looked angrily and disappointed

She sat down and put her things on the floor and ordered food

''So tell me?'' Molly said

Serena sighed and nodded. She told molly the events of what happened and all. And as she came to a finish she waited for her reaction.

''OK, so what your saying. You like him? do you trust him?'', she asked

''I guess. Yes and no'', Serena said

''Yes and no. What about Seiya?'', she asked

Seiya was someone who Serena was really interested in. And she was going on a date with him tonight which Molly had told her.

''I like him too. Oh, what am i going to do?''Serena asked

''OK, how i see it is. You been on a date with Darien. You like him right? so, you go on a date with Seiya and see who you like the best?simple'', she said

''Your right. Thanks hun. Your not still angry at me are you?'', Serena asked sadly

''Abit. I just care for you and i don't want you to get hurt by either of them. But, you know what is right and what you want when you know.just go with the flow and have fun. Mind you. They are drop dead gorgeous'', Molly laughed

Serena just rolled her blue eyes

In a corner, Jed and K was listening and heard about Serena date with this fellow,Seiya. Their king was going to have a fit

They watched the girls and followed them closely and hear about the information they needed. After they were done, they went to Darien's work place to tell him the information

''Come in'', Darien ordered

Jed and K came in and bowed to Darien and waited

''Information I guess. What did you hear?'', Darien asked and looked at them from his paper work

''Tonight she is going to 'La creme da hills'' an Italian Restaurant with a male companion'', Jed said

Darien froze and clenched his hands and gritted his teeth to make a grinding noise.

''Who'' he spat out angrily

''He is called Seiya Neil''. K said

Darien nodded

''Bring him in tonight. What time is she meeting him?'', he said .Still angered.

''8.00 o'clock. They both meeting there'', Jed said

''Bring him to me at the house at 7.30 sharp, make sure all the pack knows that dinner will be served'', he said hotly and he slammed his fits into the table.

Jed and K nodded and went to the other generals to get their meal. After they had left Darien looked outside his window

''Serena, you are mine and i can not allow you to meet this man. You are mine and i be damned to let you go. You may hate me when you know what i have done. But it wont matter. You will never leave my side. Never'', he said hotly and then smiled

He had a plan

**Sorry for the long wait**

**mY computer is running slow and all & well it needs**

**fixing and all ,so i try to update as fast as i can.**

**I am on 2 stories at the same time you see,**

**so i am making time for both of them equaly and **

**i been having trouble with what should go on next.**

**But at the end it be worth it!!**

**I PROMISE :)**


	5. AN: big thanks

Full Moon

By

Gully88

**A/N**

**Lol **

**I am sorry guys but this aint a new chapter**

**I had got 2 reviews and i wanna say **

**THANK YOU TO BOTH**

**They had both said that i put Mina Mate to Z and K**

**:(**

**OK Now Mina is mate to Z and Lita is mate to K**

**soz about that **

**see you all soon **

**xhugs and kissesx**


	6. Darien & Seiya

Full moon

by

Gully88

* * *

Seiya woke up to a horrid headache and he never felt like shit before in his life. As he tried to rub his head, he realise that his hands would not move and he felt a tight pull of the other. He realised that he was tied up behind his back and he remembered how he ended up in the boot of car from what he can tell

_Seiya was waiting patiently for Serena outside the restaurant and as he waited he saw 2 doggy guys watching him. He moved nervously on his feet and ignored their penetrating stares of what could feel like cold ice and loathing. _

_There was hardly anyone around for everyone had came in for dinner, but as he waited patiently he felt nothing but pain in his head and he looked up to the men that was still staring at him._

_By some unknown reason he moved forward not taking his eyes off them. They open the car door and he got in and then darkness surrounded him_

How he had gotten in the boot he did not know but he was pissed

The two guys from early grabbed him harshly and dragged him towards a mansion that was Gothic and some what historical and beautiful. As he was dragged by these 2 assholes he was slung into what seemed to be an office.

He was alone in an office. Who's, he didn't know but he felt really intimidated by the rooms temperature

''Your probably wondering why your here?'', a voice that was dark it creep ed him out

''Who are you?''

The chair from the grand desk spun slowly and he faced the man

''Darien Shields and you are Seiya Neil are you not?'', unfeeling and cold voice said

''Yes i am. What do you want Mr Shields?'',

''I hear you was going on a date with a very special and most beautiful women called Serena Johnson? Am i wrong?'', Darien said cooly as he stared down at the man

Seiya tilted his head in confusion

''Yes, but what has that got to do with why Im here?'', he asked

Darien just smiled coldly

''It is the reason why you are here'',

''For going on a date'', Seiya couldn't believe this, it was like he got caught dating behind his fathers back or something

''For being with Serena Johnson'' he purred the name out

''What the hell is this!'', he demanded

''K!''

Seiya turned as the door opened the man who grabbed him walked in with a suitcase and placed it on the kings desk

''750,000 is that enough?'', Darien asked with a smirk of amusement in the others eyes

''Your giving me money? What the hell for?''

''for keeping away from Serena'', he said deadly

He stared at Darien in shock. The man was bribing him to stay away from Serena. He knew this man was powerful in the world but was he that serious to think he have the money and be gone.

They stared in silence for some time

''Who are you?''

Darien eyes glazed over and it turned to a yellow/Goldy colour instead of the intense blue

''You don't want to know'', he said in a chilling voice that made Seiya shake uncontrollable

''Screw your money, I'm going to see Serena rather you like it or not. I care about her and i don't care how much money you offer me, i still pick Serena. So stay the fuck away from me and her!'', he spat and he turned and walked out

Darien anger boiled over so much that the pack could feel the alphas anger and knew that something was going to happen. So they went to where he was and they all waited for him. An order they knew that was coming

''Hunt that little shit DOWN!!!!!!'', he slammed his glass against the book of shelves and he went into a blood rage

The pack all smiled and turned into their true form and they all ran in ther forms and hunted for their prey

Darien was panting, Blood rage was deadly for he lost control of his human mind and his wolf instincts kicked in as it understood that his mate was in contact with another male that had high interest in them and Darien did not share

His wolf howl and Darien turned into the black beast and he ran out of the house and joined his pack

The hunt was on and they ran after Seiya Neil

* * *

**Cant wait to write the nexy chapter**

**it will be gruesome hopefully**

**so you all would guess what happens next**

**Im soooo glad im back had one hell of a writers block **

**and then computer problem then personal affairs**

**Im sorry my lovelys we back on track now**

**gully88**


	7. surprise call

Full moon

by

Gully88

* * *

Seiya ran through the woods as fast as he could, he could hear the wolves howling. He was terrified as he heard branches breaking behind him.

He ran down a muddy hill and lost footing, he fell hard and rolled down as dirt covered him, twigs digging in his back and cringed as more started cutting into his skin. As he reached the bottom he stood up achy and ran again trying to reach for the highway he saw in the distance.

As he followed toards the light that could possible be a truck driver. He was out of breath and if he moved again in a few seconds he would reach that trucker but he fell over a branch and smacked his head against the dirt floor.

Wolves were looking down the hill and saw him trying to get back up desperately. The dark wolf looked down with red deep eyes and ran fast then lightening., the rest followed after him.

Seiya had just go back up but a heavy furry thing jumped on him holding his neck, Seiya didn't dare move. The pact surrounded the prey and watched as their leader held down the man- food.

Seiya screamed as he felt sharp razor teeth in his neck. The wolf bit down hard and had taken a chunk of his neck off. Seiya screamed loudly and held his neck quickly as red hot blood flowed down his body.

The black beast howled into the air and the other wolfs copied and they all ate him alive.

* * *

Serena waited for Seiya and he never showed up, he was 40 minutes late and Serena went back home and talked with Molly about what happened.

A knock came and Molly went to answer and there stood a proud Darien Shields leaning against the side of the doorway. Molly turned away without saying hi and grabbed Serena.

She walked to the door and smiled gentle at the proud man

'hi Mr Sheilds', she spoke softly

'Darien, Serena. Call me Darien as i have asked so many times', when he spoke it sent shivers down Serena back

'Its round 10 at night Darien what can i do for you?', she asked

Darien smiled ' just wanted to see you, haven't seen you for a while since last night'

Serena blushed lightly. She couldnt forget that night, there passionate night.

'oh'

'Is it just young Molly here with you', he asked carefully

Serena brows rose up in confusion at the question. It was a odd question to ask her.

'um ... yes. Why?', she asked in wonderment

'oh .. no worries, just asking. Goodnight Serena', he leaned in to kiss her cheek and turned around and went to his limo. Serena watched the limo drive away in confusion

'What that twit say? what he want'', Molly called out

Serena closed the door and walked in to the living room where molly sat on the sofa

'He just wanted to say hi and all. Abit weird really. Asked if i was alone and just with you'

Molly rolled her eyes

'creep', she muttered under her breath

* * *

Darien got out of his limo and turned to k

'watch her for me and report back who she talks to, especially men in general', he ordered and walked to his office

* * *

**Another chapter done**

**hope its not that bad**

**got any ideas you want me to out in?**

**gully88**


End file.
